


Ridiculous(ly Attracted)

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Cuffs, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus has trouble deciding if he's incredibly lucky or unbelievably unlucky when he has the very attractive mech cuffed. Starscream is having a similar conundrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous(ly Attracted)

**Author's Note:**

> [I cannot be stopped](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/72616465832/optimus-starscream-smut-if-youre-looking-for)…..especially when [smut is on the table](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/72726733123/op-ss-anon-ummm-honestly-anything-though-the-kind).

Optimus could not believe his luck.

For weeks he’d been struggling to clear images of the seeker moaning beneath him out of his mind, but here he is. In the Arctic. Cuffed. And- did his wings just flutter? Thankful for the frigid air at least, Optimus drives the seeker forward, eager to retrieve the relic and get back to base. And….perhaps burn off this charge at the earliest convenience.

Starscream doesn’t so much hear the Prime’s agitated growl as  _feel_  it. Primus the mech’s voice was so deep that it set his wings twitching. And those hands. Strong legs. Broad shoulders. The seeker scoffs. This is ridiculous. A blaster is pointed to his back, and all his mind can compute is how fantastic the Prime must sound during a good solid frag. “Ridiculous,” he mutters aloud.

"Come again?"

The seeker’s wings twitch at the thought of how strut liquefying “come again” would be if the mech had just said it a little deeper and a tad more quite and-

"Starscream?" the Prime asks, noticing how the seeker’s wings had moved and how he’d faltered in his step.

"What?" Starscream snaps.

"What is ridiculous?"

"Nothing is ridiculous. Perhaps you should be that old medic, Hatchet or something, to run diagnostics on y-" Starscream is rather suddenly interrupted by being spun around and having the Prime pin his hands above his helm.

"Do not play games with me, Starscream," Optimus rumbles warningly, doing his best not to pay attention to how  _slim_  the mech is….or how nice he looks pinned to the ice like this….or-

"Who’s playing?" he says with a smirk.

Before he realizes it, Optimus’s other hand is on the seeker’s cockpit, petting the glass and molding his hand to the contour. The smaller mech releases a surprised burst of static at the contact. “I am in no mood for games.”

Thankful that the cold air means that his vents are unnecessary to cool his frame, Starscream slides a leg forward to grind into the Prime’s panel. “Oh? Are you certain?” he purrs, curious if the Prime will toss him away to continue on to the relic, or if he will actually go through with this.

The seeker has his answer when Optimus’s mask is suddenly gone and that mouth is upon his. After a muffled grunt of surprise, Starscream quickly leans into the kiss. He hadn’t honestly thought the Prime would go for it.

Next thing he knows, Optimus has moved him as if he weighed nothing down to the ground on all fours and he retracts his panel. “You move fast,” he says, turbine whirring for a moment when one of the Prime’s fingers slips into his wet valve.

"I did say I was in no mood for games, Starscream," the larger mech says simply, pleased to find that the seeker’s valve is not as tight as he’d feared. That will speed things along nicely.

Starscream nearly drops to his elbows when another digit is quickly pressed into him. Primus those hands are even better than he imagined- no claws to carelessly poke at his valve, and primus the one on his thigh to hold him still is wrapped all the way around and- “Fragging-!”

Optimus allows himself a small, victorious smile when the seeker curses and his wings fall flat against his back. To think, an action as small as scissoring his fingers apart to cause such a pleasant reaction.

"Get on with it!" the seeker shouts, craning his neck to glare at Optimus.

"As impatient as you are, Starscream, I do not wish to harm you.

"Why you-" Starscream trails off as he aims a small kick at the Prime, only to shout once more when Optimus thrusts a third digit into him so hard that he nearly loses his balance. "That’s better."

Rumbling his engine in amusement, Optimus quickly checks that he hadn’t damaged the seeker with that little stunt. Pleased to find nothing, he sets himself back to carefully thrusting, twisting, and spreading his digits in the seeker’s valve.

Rather than risk another embarrassing loss of balance for physical or verbal retaliation, Starscream settles for arching his back and flaring his wings in an attempt to encourage the Prime to just  _get on with it_.

Optimus has to stifle a groan at the display the seeker is making, and he finally opens his own panel as he pulls his digits from Starscream’s valve. He shifts his grip from the seeker’s thigh to his hip before he positions himself.

"Frag yes," the smaller mech whispers when Optimus actually reaches over Starscream’s shoulder to plant his lubricant coated hand on the ice to brace himself. Starscream hadn’t realized he was quite that much larger than- 

The seeker stops thinking when the blunt tip of the Prime’s spike starts to spread his valve open. Oh, this is going to be delicious.

Optimus has to hold Starscream’s hip tightly to keep him from rocking back onto his spike. No matter how ready and eager the seeker seemed, the Prime doesn’t want him hurting himself. At any rate, he’s rather glad he can savor the slow penetration.

Starscream’s mouth hangs open as Optimus slowly slides deeper into his valve, and it isn’t until that fantastically thick spike triggers his ceiling node that he’s able to make any sound.

At the inarticulate moan from the seeker and reflexive clench of the valve around him, Optimus withdraws.

Gasping as his sensor nodes he wasn’t sure still existed are firing, Starscream tries to lean back to follow the retreating spike, but he groans when the servo on his hip holds him steady. “F-Fragging Autobot,” he manages to curse.

Optimus ignores him in favor of continuing to withdraw until only the head is still inside the panting seeker. “You wanted to play games, correct?” he murmurs with a smirk, not even sure that Starscream registered his words before he slams forward.

Suddenly, Starscream finds himself grateful for that large hand holding onto him, because it’s the only thing that’s keeping him balanced right now. He thinks he might have whimpered something embarrassing as Optimus repeatedly strikes his ceiling node, but he decides he no longer cares when a hot glossa is suddenly on the edges of his wings.

“ _Yes, taunting the Prime on a whim was the best decision I’ve ever made,_ " the seeker muses to himself with the remnants of conscious thought before his first overload slams into him.


End file.
